


Sacrifice

by Malfoy_Lupin



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Loss of Leia, M/M, Poe has a lot of feelings, Previous relationship of Ben and Poe, Sex in a Jail Cell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malfoy_Lupin/pseuds/Malfoy_Lupin
Summary: This might have been his worst idea ever. BB8 knew it, he knew it, and he was sure that Leia, wherever she was now, knew it too. Of course, that didn't stop him from following through with it anyway.From the prompt: To save the rebellion from being eliminated, Poe offers himself to the First Order as a prisoner in exchange for the ensured safety of the Resistance. Supreme Leader Kylo Ren accepts Poe's proposition.





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaylo_ben](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylo_ben/gifts).



> A treat for gaylo_ben from the Knightpilot Exchange 2018! I hope you enjoy!

This might have been his worst idea ever. BB8 knew it, he knew it, and he was sure that Leia, wherever she was now, knew it too. Of course, that didn’t stop him from following through with it anyway. 

With Leia gone, Poe found himself almost hopeless for the first time in his life. Even more so than he did when he lost Ben to the dark side and the First Order. His last and only shred of hope was his current plan. And it was a bad one. But what else could he do? 

He’d briefly considered the idea of leaving BB8 behind, leaving him in the safe and caring hands of Rey and Finn and Rose. Ultimately, though, he’d picked the selfish option. He didn’t want to do this alone. If he was lucky, he’d get to keep BB8 with him for the rest of…whatever time he had left. 

He’d lied to everyone before he left. He told them he just needed time to himself, a fly to clear his head. No one questioned it—the loss of Leia was still very evident among everyone in the resistance. He didn’t need to bring anything with him—if this worked, he’d be provided with what he needed, however minimal it might be. So he’d loaded up into his new X wing and headed off, right to where the base of the First Order was. They’d discovered it about a week ago, and Poe realized he blew the secrecy of it, but again, if this worked, it wouldn’t matter. 

As he broke through the atmosphere, Poe immediately connected his radio system to start a transmission to the First Order. He hoped they’d take a moment to listen instead of shooting him down right away. 

“This is Commander Poe Dameron of the Resistance. I have a proposition for Kylo Ren.” _Supreme Leader…_ Poe thought to himself and shook his head. “I will be landing half a mile from your outer defenses and then I will approach. Again, I have a proposition for Kylo Ren.”

There was a crackle and a voice responded over the radio. “Rebel Commander Dameron…I _do_ hope you’ve thought this through. We’re not easily fooled twice by the same silly tricks.” It was General Hux. 

Poe held his retort back. Did they think the resistance so stupid? 

_Well you’re here…_ the voice inside his head pointed out. _Not exactly a shining example of intelligence…_

“There’s no silly tricks here, General. Like I said, I have a proposition.” Poe hit a switch, moving in for his landing. 

“And what do you think you can offer that will help us reach a diplomatic solution?”

“My proposition is for Kylo Ren, not you, General. I’ll leave it up to him to decide. I’m on the eastern side of the base.” Poe flipped off the radio. No more bullshit. 

BB8 gave a nervous beep as Poe killed the engine. “I know, bud.” He turned around to look at his droid. “Trust me?” BB8 beeped back at him and Poe almost felt guilty. If this ended badly, it was all on him. 

Stormtrooper guards met them a quarter mile in. Poe hadn’t expected them to let him walk freely, but surely they didn’t need cuffs _these_ intense. What could he do on his own? They let BB8 roll freely, but one of the guards held a blaster aimed at him as they all walked together. Poe kept a sharp eye on that particular guard.

They led him deep into the base to a set of tall double doors, outside of which more guards stood. And General Hux. He stood tall, hands clasped behind his back. The guards holding Poe forced him to stop beside the General. Poe _hated_ that he had to look up at him, hated that Hux looked down at him over the end of his nose. Narrowed eyes met narrowed eyes—insults being tossed about nonverbally. 

“This better be good, pilot,” Hux finally said. “We’ve had you before, don’t expect anything better should this be a waste of our time.”

“Believe me, General, I’ve learned to keep my expectations very low when it comes to you,” Poe responded coolly. He felt the intensity of Hux’s glare double and he couldn’t help the twitch of his mouth in response. He kept his eyes forward and nodded at the door. The guards glanced between each other before deciding to pull open the doors for him. 

He was allowed to enter to the room with BB8 unaccompanied. He was sure they thought he wasn’t a threat to Ren. After all, this was an unarmed pilot going up against a force user who managed to overthrow Snoke. 

Ren was on the throne, leaning back in it lazily, his helmet nowhere to be found. His eyes never left Poe’s form as he approached. He lifted a hand and Poe came to stop—so quickly, he almost wasn’t sure if he’d done it of his own will. BB8 rolled into his leg and Poe looked down to see BB looking up at him. Poe nodded at him, trying to be the brave one. He took a deep breath and looked back up at Ren. He wished he had the mask on, it would have been easier to separate the man before him from his memories of Ben. 

It was even harder when he began to speak. 

“I heard you have a proposition for me.”

Poe nodded, finding his voice. “Yes I do.” He straightened himself out. He was doing this for a reason. “I’m here to offer myself up in exchange for your word that you leave the resistance alone. This fight ends right here, right now.”

“And why would I agree to that?”

“Because I’m the last shred of your previous life. Your parents are gone, your uncle is gone, I’m the only one left. You don’t need to go after anyone else.”

“And you think the rebels will be content with a simple ceasefire?”

“They will if I tell them so,” Poe insisted. It would take a _lot_ of convincing, but it was something he was willing to try. 

“You think quite highly of your abilities.” 

“I could say the same about you. Don’t we have reasons to think that?”

Ren’s lips twitched. Almost a smile. “I’m surprised you’re so willing to come back to me.”

Poe flinched, remembering the last time he was one on one with him. He dug his teeth into the inside of his cheek. “Whatever it takes to keep the rest of the galaxy safe.” 

There was too much loss already, and their beacons of leadership, of hope, were gone. Poe believed in the cause in his entire body, his entire soul. He’d been in it since he could hold a blaster and get his cert in piloting. 

_This isn’t giving up…_ He told himself. _This is just another tactic. If this works, you save everyone else._ Perhaps it wouldn’t be the heroic victory he’d envisioned, but it would still be a victory. After all, that heroic victory would call for killing the man before him—and he wasn’t sure he still had the courage he had the night he’d been taken onto the Finalizer. He just hoped his mother understood. This had been her cause, too. 

Ren adjusted in his seat, crossing one leg over the other. “What do I get out of this? I get you here, but so what? I could maybe get parts from your droid but—”

“No! No…Don’t do anything to him. Please.”

Kylo Ren cocked his head slowly to the side. “Then what do I get?”

“Whatever you want from me.”

Ren beckoned him forward with a finger and Poe slid across the room to the base of the throne, as if pulled by a string connected to his middle. When the force let go of him, he collapsed to his knees. Ren leaned toward him, putting a hand on his cheek and guiding him to meet his gaze. 

This close, Poe could almost forget, could almost lose himself in the fantasies he’d been dreaming about. He tried not to lean into the touch. 

“Whatever I want, hm?” The idea was clear behind the words. Poe’s cheeks felt hot. 

“Yes.”

“Then I accept.” Ren leaned back then and the doors opened a moment later. The guards that had brought Poe in returned. 

“Take the droid. I want to know any information it has on us, but keep it in one piece. I’ll be taking our new prisoner downstairs. Get the others ready for a meeting. Plans have changed.”

Poe’s heart hurt as he watched BB8 get taken away. He desperately hoped he’d get to see him again. 

“On your feet.” 

Poe rose and followed Ren’s lead out of the throne room and deeper into the base. He was led to a cell that was simple: a bed in the corner, a bench on the other side, with a small adjoining bathroom. It was all dark metal and paint. The front of the cell was a sheet of glass that slid open when Ren typed in a code. Poe shuffled in after him. Just the two of them took up nearly half the room. 

Poe couldn’t move by Ren, and when he tried, he was pinned to the wall by Ren’s hips. Poe’s breath caught and he looked up at him. Ren seemed to be searching for an answer in his face. They were alone down here and it seemed Ren was dropping his guard. 

“I can’t believe you’re doing this,” he whispered. “You’ve always been so selfless.”

“You never have been. Perhaps that’s how we ended up like this.”

“Perhaps.” He took Poe’s wrists and unlocked the cuffs, letting them fall to the ground at their feet. Poe rotated his wrists, rubbed the soreness away. 

“You’re going to keep your word, right?” Poe grabbed his face with both hands when he didn’t answer right away. “Right, Ben?” Reaching out to his old self would maybe appeal to the heart he had…however deep down. 

“Ren,” he corrected. “But yes.” And his mouth came crashing down on Poe’s. 

Relief flowed through Poe and he let himself melt into the kiss. It had been so long since he’d been kissed like this. It brought up feelings he hadn’t even realized he’d buried until they popped up again now. Tears burned in his eyes, but he couldn’t tell if it was from his plan succeeding or being with the man he’d had his heart broken by again. 

They fumbled with their clothing, trying to get everything out of the way as quickly as possible. Poe threw his arms around Ren’s neck, his legs around his waist—a position so familiar that this time he _did_ forget. He embraced and thrived in this moment of limbo between the past and present. A smile touched his lips as he sighed and whined as Ben prepped him as expertly as he used to. He tossed his head back, not caring as it collided sharply with the wall behind him, when Ren finally filled him. Poe’s heart raced and he tightened his legs around him. Ren’s fingers dug into Poe’s skin as he held him and found his rhythm. 

It was over too quickly for Poe. After a few frantic strokes, he crashed over the edge, leaving a mess over both himself and Ren. He gripped onto Ren’s shoulders as he kept up the brutal pace to reach his own end. They held each other there, panting as they came down from their high. 

That’s when Poe finally remembered. Tears came back then, but he didn’t dare let them fall. He buried his face in Ren’s neck to let the moment pass before he let go and slid his feet back on the floor. His muscles were shaky, but he tried to cover it up as he grabbed his clothes and moved into the bathroom to clean himself up. 

Ren was fully dressed when he came back out, and the blanket from the bed was crinkled up on the floor. Ren pulled his gloves back on and picked the piece of fabric up. 

“I’ll have them send BB8 down here when they’re finished.”

“Thank you.” He meant it. 

“I’ll have someone escort you to the showers as well, before your dinner is sent down.” Poe nodded. “And a new blanket,” he added as an afterthought. He moved to the door.

“Be—Ren?” Ren stopped and turned. “Thank you. For your word.” Ren nodded and headed out, locking the cell behind him. 

Poe sat down on the bed, and propped the pillow up behind him. He’d pictured many times what life would be like after the war was over, but he’d never pictured this. To be fair, he hadn’t pictured a lot of things that did come to pass. He missed his friends already, but having them alive and away was better than having them dead. He supposed there were worse situations to be in post-war. It wasn’t the heroic victory he’d wanted, but it _was_ a victory. For him and the rest of the galaxy.


End file.
